The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 15: Casey Jr, Tillie, and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon).
Here is part fifteen of The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast *Casey Jr (The Reluctant Dragon, Kronk's New Groove, and Dumbo) as Thomas (Both the main heroes) *Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) as Emily (Both the main females and crush on Casey Jr and Thomas) *Thomas Bandicoot & Emily Bandicoot (Thomas Bash) as Thomas's Crew (All in charge of Casey Jr & Thomas) *Ash Ketchum and May Maple (Pokemon) as Emily's Driver and Fireman (All in charge of Tillie and Emily) *Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt *Casey Jr's Coaches as Annie, Beatrice, Britanny, and Clarabel *Foolish Freight Cars as Themselves *Tillie's Birthday Train Cars as Emily's Coaches *Cabooses *Breakdown Trains *Narrator (of Thomas, Emily, and the Snowplough for the US) - Michael Brandon Transcript * Narrator: Winter was coming to the island of Fantasyland. The morning ground was covered in crisp white frost. Casey Jr and Tillie were happily chuffing up and down the line. (Casey Jr, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, puffs along with Tillie, who puffs next to him, while pulling her Birthday Train cars) Casey was enjoying pulling his coaches. He thought he was doing a grand job. But Tillie had other ideas. She thought he could be doing an even grander job, so Tillie decided to help Casey by telling him what he was doing wrong. When she saw him puffing down the branch line, she cried out. * Tillie: Slow down! You're going too fast and bumping your passengers. * Narrator: Later, Tillie saw Casey by a bridge. He had stopped to take on water and was talking to some children. (Tillie puffs down the line and sees Casey) * Tillie: (annoyed) Stop talking to the children. * Narrator: Said Tillie. * Tillie: You are working and they will make you late. * Casey Jr: (annoyed) I'm never late. * Narrator: Said Casey huffily. * Tillie: (cross) There's always a first time. * Narrator: Said Tillie cheerfully, and she puffed away. Casey was cross. He loved talking to children and thought Tillie was being a big bossy buffers. Casey's coaches and caboose agreed. * Casey Jr: (confused) I am never going to listen to Tillie ever, ever again. * Narrator: Said Casey. * Casey Jr: So there! * Narrator: The next morning, a sleepy Casey had to leave Oblivion Sheds bright and early. He was to collect some freight cars from the quarry and take them to the docks. (Casey puffs away from Oblivion sheds) Later that morning, Emelius Browne arrived with a new weather report. * Emelius Browne: There is snow on the way. You must all have your snowplows fitted. * Tillie: Excuse me, sir. * Narrator: Said Tillie. * Tillie: But Casey Jr has already left for the quarry. * Emelius Browne: Then you must find Casey and tell him Emelius Browne wants him to wear his snowplow. * Narrator: So Tillie puffed away to get her snowplow fitted. (Tillie puffs away and gets her snowplough fitted on) The workmen fixed Tillie's snowplow on in no time at all and she set off to find Casey. Tillie was very happy. She was looking forward to telling him what to do. (Tillie puffs away with her snowplough fitted on) Casey was taking on water at Pitsburg station. Tillie puffed up in front of him. (Casey takes on water, while hauling seven freight cars and a caboose, until Tillie arrives) She blew her whistle, but Casey didn't say hello. * Casey Jr: (confused) She just wants to boss me again. * Narrator: Grouched Casey. * Tillie: (cross) Casey! * Narrator: She called. * Tillie: (cross) You must go and get your snowplow fitted. * Narrator: Casey could hear what Tillie was saying, but pretended he couldn't. He thought he was being very clever. So Tillie tooted even louder again. * Tillie: (annoyed) You must go and get your snowplow fitted. * Narrator: She cried. * Casey Jr: (annoyed) Bother snowplows! * Narrator: Said Casey. * Casey Jr: (annoyed) And bother Tillie! Anyway, the weather is perfectly fine. * Narrator: And he puffed away as fast as he could. * Tillie: (surprised) Oh, Casey! (gets worried as a still annoyed Casey delivers the cars to the quarry) * Narrator: Casey delivered the freight cars to the quarry. Then set off to collect cream from the dairy. (Casey puffs to get the cream from the diary) Everything was going well. But soon the clear blue sky was eaten away by dark gray clouds. * Thomas Bandicoot: They look like snow clouds to me. * Narrator: Said his driver. And he was right. Soon, big flakes of white snow began to fall. Then the snow gathered into drifts and covered the tracks. * Casey Jr: (surprised) Cinders and ashes! * Narrator: Cried Casey, as his wheels began to slip. Snow fell all over the island. Tillie cut safely through the drifts with her snowplow. * Tillie: Casey will be in trouble now. * Narrator: Tillie was right. Casey was working harder and harder, but he had to go more and more slowly. * Thomas Bandicoot: We can't go on. * Narrator: Said his driver. Thomas pulled to a slow, sad stop by a signal box. And his driver went for help. It snowed and snowed. Casey felt very cold and twice as miserable. (a sad Casey lies in the snow, until he hears a whistle and sees Tillie arrive) Then he heard the sound of an engine. Thomas was delighted until he saw who his rescuer was. It was Tillie. * Tillie: I told you to get your snowplow. Now look what's happened. * Narrator: Casey was still cross. * Casey Jr: (annoyed) You should say sorry for bossing me about. * Tillie: I am sorry. * Narrator: Said Tillie. * Tillie: Sorry you didn't listen to me. (rescues Casey and drags him back to the sheds) * Narrator: Tillie and Casey chuffed into Oblivion Sheds. Emelius Browne was waiting. He did not look happy. * Emelius Browne: Tillie, you must take Casey to get his snowplow fitted at once. * Narrator: Said Emelius Browne sternly. * Emelius Browne: Casey, you must learn to listen. (a sad Casey is worried) * Narrator: Casey felt bad. He didn't know it was Emelius Browne who wanted him to wear his snowplow. Tillie felt bad, too. She didn't like seeing Casey in trouble. * Tillie: I'm sorry, sir. * Narrator: She said. * Emily: I forgot to tell Casey it was your idea. * Emelius Browne: You mean I have two engines that don't listen? * Narrator: Boomed Emelius Browne. * Emelius Browne: Well, I never! Tillie, you must take Casey to get his snowplow fitted at once. * Narrator: Soon the work was finished and Casey was wearing his snowplow. (Casey gets his snowplough fitted on) * Casey Jr: (happy) Thank you for owning up. * Narrator: Said Thomas. * Casey Jr: (pleased) You are a very good friend. * Tillie: (pleased) That's all right. * Narrator: Said Tillie. * Tillie: (smirks) You are a good friend, too. But next time, if you want to stay out of trouble, just do what I say. * Narrator: Even Casey had to laugh. (Casey and Tillie laugh) Category:Julian Bernardino